At A Glance
by Soleil-Lune
Summary: AU. One Shot. Haruka muses about a certain sea-haired goddess that seems to be very unattainable to her.


_**At A Glance**_

by Soleil-Lune

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I have any claims over the song 'Creep.'

**Author's Notes: **

I know I should be working on my other stories but this one hit me out of the blue. Lukas Rossi is to blame folks. His rendition of Creep completely rocked my world. That boy could sing… Anyway, enjoy:)

* * *

The music is good. The band is amazing. The environment is intoxicating. The mood is light. It is Friday and everyone at my club, Turbulence, is here to have fun and let lose. I assess that my club has reached its maximum capacity as I scan the crowds.

My eyes then rest on a group of girls, hanging out at the bar. They are clearly having a good time, if at all their laughter is any indication of this. There are three of them. A vivacious blonde with light blue eyes, the other a gorgeous, raven-haired vixen and the last, and undoubtedly the most captivating of the three, _the goddess_, her hair the color of the sea.

_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye_

They are not new to Turbulence. It's been five months, two weeks, six days, and roughly an hour, since they have first set foot in my establishment. In this business, I found that it is essential to know one's clients - especially the regulars. So I've made it a point to take note of the frequent customers at my night club. I like to remember what drinks they had, have the bartender drop them one later on in the night, on the house, or what time they'd drop by, and have their poison ready for them. However, my interest in these girls is not purely due to managerial requirements. And by now I guess you can tell why…

Five months, two weeks, six days, and roughly an hour ago my life changed. The moment she walked through that door, I knew I was gone. It was like time stopped, as corny as that may sound, but I knew I had hopelessly fallen in lust. From her flawless alabaster skin, to her hair that falls in soft curls pass her shoulders, to those tantalizing blue eyes and that mesmerizing ruby lips that I craved to taste. You are probably dead if you didn't notice her right away. Her beauty is the kind that inspires poets to write. Her presence is unearthly awe-striking. I couldn't keep my eyes off her the entire evening. Before I went to bed, she was the last image I saw and in my dreams, she follows me.

_You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry_

I have developed a slight obsession with her. I couldn't wait until it was Friday again to see if she was coming back. I was so sprung, I literally counted the minutes until the club opened and scanned every face that passed through the door. I could almost kiss the sky when she and her friends did in fact return, and the next one after that.

But I did not stop there. Not contended with her weekly appearance I tried to find out more about her. I ordered the bartender to gather information and during every closing I practically lapped up anything he could say about her. This is beneath me and yet I did not mind even the teasing and goading I got from him. I promised to increase his raise if he could continue to feed me information.

Her name was Michiru Kaioh. Yes, _that_ Michiru Kaioh - the one who is an international musician and artist. Her two companions are equally as famous as she, the blonde being the actress Minako Aino and the raven-haired beauty who happens to be the top model Rei Hino.

_You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world_

"Haruka!"

I snap out of my trance and I turn my attention the short woman next to me. I smile at her. She was only under five feet tall but she could be so damn scary when she wanted to be. "You were saying Koneko?"

She rolls her eyes at me. I can tell that she is this close to blowing her lid off. Pregnant women and their hormones. They could getso sensitive at times. Where is her dead-beat husband anyway? Once again my thoughts are disrupted as I notice that she follows my previous line of sight and she sees what I was previously, so blatantly drooling at. "So she's here again…"

I say nothing. I know that anything I utter at that moment could implicate me for life. My sister was such a pain in the ass at times. And yet I love her.

"You know it would be easier if you just walk up to her and introduce yourself…"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I turn away from her, resting my hands on the ledge and return my gaze back at the girls standing at the bar. "What for? I'm pretty sure girls like her don't stay single and if she is I'm sure I'm not her type…"

"Dear sister you sell yourself short. You and I both know that there are a lot of girls out there who would kill to have you look their way."

_I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special_

I grimace at her words. I know that I'm attractive and some women would consider me a 'great catch.' But then again when said women, who are supposedly interested in me, find out that I'm a woman, they'd suddenly become distant and snob me. I've been hurt too many times to let anyone in. Let them make the first move and come to me. Better alone than fucked over.

"Where's your lesser half? Women with your condition..." I reply, trying to mask the bitterness in my tone with the usual insult directed towards Seiya as I move away from the ledge.

"Don't start Ruka. Seiya has nothing to do with this."

"And I would rather not listen to whatever lecture you may have in store for me." I salute to her then walk away. I hear her call out to me but I do not stop. No one wants the truth brandished at them. Descending the stairs, then make my way through the throng of people, eager to attend to what aspect of the business I can focus on to stop my mind from flitting back to the girl in the bar. I pause once in a while to talk to my employees before going ongoing on my way again.

Yet my restraint is not strong as I find myself looking back at the bar often. I see that every now and then, a couple of guys would approach the ladies but they'd walk away a few moments later, rejection evident on their faces. I pity those guys and at the same time envy them. I wish I had the courage to approach her.

But I don't… So I settle for the next best thing - watching her and celebrating every hour she stays in my club with scotch.

_What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here_

I am content with just looking at her. Why tempt the fates? I'll fine with 'what if's.'

The band started playing another song, it is a slow one. I wave the waiter over and tell him to bring me a drink. People leave the dance floor and the ones that are left there are the couples. I look at them longingly, wishing I could be among them, with my special someone.

To my surprise I find both of Michiru's friends heading out to the dance floor, each with a guy in tow. My heartbeat quickens at the possibility of catchig her alone and true enough at the bar Michiru is by herself, nursing a drink and carrying on pleasantries with the bartender. Lucky bastard…

"Miss Ten'ou…"

Plans of killing the bartender are forgotten when a waitress approaches me. She refers to me a problem the staff was dealing with at the moment that required my attention. It also required that I head over to the bar.

"Can't you get Usagi to look after it?"

"No ma'am. She's already tied up fixing the reservations that have been interchanged."

"And my pathetic excuse for a brother-in-law?"

"He's on the phone right now with important clients."

I direct my eyes upwards. Someone up there must 'love' me.

I follow the waitress to the bar. I acknowledge the bartender who greets me and gives me a knowing look. I shoot him an annoyed expression but he only smiles at me. The nerve of the ass.

After I sort out the mess, I sit on vacant stool there and bury my head in my hands. It's been a long night and all I wanted to do at that moment was rest. The urge to doze off right there and then is curtailed by the steady wafting of a very familiar scent making its way near me.

_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control_

"Tough day at work?"

At the sound of her voice, I immediately lift my head to look at the person beside me. It was really her. I furrow my brows in confusion. What was she doing wasting her time and talking to someone like me? Nonetheless I decide to answer her question - out of politeness.

"Yeah."

"You too huh? Glad to know I'm not the only one." She smiles at me and then offers her hand. "I'm Michiru by the way."

"I know who you are. I'm Haruka."

Her eyes widen in shock. "You're the infamous racing champion! And the owner of this place - it's good to finally meet you."

"Shouldn't the pleasure be mine?"

She laughs at my comment - such a pleasant sound it is. "And just every bit of a Casanova as they have talked about."

"Good to know I've been talked about."

"My friends, the other girls I'm with now, they talk of nothing but you. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret - we come here often just because they would like to 'bump' into you."

I raise an eyebrow at her revelation though such instances weren't new to me. "Is that the only reason you guys come here?"

"Well at first it was, but then we liked the ambiance of the place, the service is excellent and it doesn't hurt that the bands that play here are really good." She gives me another smile before she looks away to look at the dance floor.

Silence passes between us as I decide not to reply. What more could I say? What did she expect me to say? Thankfully I was saved of the task to ease us back into conversation.

"I love this song… What's its title?" She asks, her head slightly following the beat of the song.

_I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul_

"It's 'Creep.' The band's just doing a cover of it. The original version is done by 'Radiohead.'"

"Great song…" She comments and continues watching the bodies swaying to the music.

We say nothing for a while, this time content in silence. Once in a while I look at her, waiting for her to walk away and just leave me there. She looked so beautiful with the dim lights reflecting against her velvety skin. My hands ache to touch it, wanting to discover if it's as smooth and soft as it is in my dreams. I quickly derail those thoughts. I placate myself instead by stating the question I've wanted to ask her since I've first laid my eyes on her. "Would you like to dance?"

She turns her head to look at me, surprise apparent on her features. "I beg your pardon?"

"Would… you… uhm… like to dance?" I wait for her to suddenly look disgusted, any indication that she has taken offense in this request. To my astonishment she does no such thing. Instead she smiles, beaming at it, relief and excitement evident in her smile and that spark in her eyes.

"I'd love to."

I take her hand in mine and we walk together towards the dance floor.

_You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

We reach secluded area, close to the stage. Tentatively I slip my arms around her waist and I draw her closer to me. She reciprocates by brings her arms to rest on my shoulders. I feel my pulse racing wildly but I pray to God she doesn't notice it.

We say to the music for a while neither of us speaking. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. I could only wonder what was going through her mind. Was she having second doubts? Did she feel weird?

"Haruka…"

I look down at her and find that she's looking right at me. "Yes?"

Suddenly her pulling at my shirt to bring me closer and then at the next instance I feel her lips on mine.

_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo_

I feel my mind shutting down and my legs are about ready to give way. I know nothing but the kiss. It is not only a physical action, emotions were being conveyed through it and my head almost feels like it's about ready to explode.

I wanted only to think of it but something kept nagging me. Something in me questioned her actions and made me wonder what in hell prompted her to do this. I pull away from her reluctantly. "Michiru… We need to stop…"

_What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here_

"How come? I thought you wanted this?"

"I do but isn't this a bit too fast for you? We hardly know each other…"

"Silly." She interrupts, chiding me with her look. "We've known each other for months. We just never talked to one another…"

"I don't understand…"

"Did you honestly think the only reason we kept coming back here regularly is just because of the club itself?"

I wanted to answer but she didn't let me. All words were cut off as she pulled me to her and she captured my lips again with hers.

_Whatever makes you happy  
__Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special_

--------------------

Sorry if that was a bit terrible… I finished this at 2 am… Go figure…

As for my other stories I think SoM will be updated in September and SSHS the latest Saturday.

If you have any questions, comments, clarifications, violent reactions please leave me a review or a PM and I'll get back to you as soon as I can :)

Until then!


End file.
